


One Thing Right (!Santa Clause! Jack Frost X !OC! Ocean Frost)

by OceanWaterFrost4444



Category: Jack Frost - Fandom, Jack Frost X Ocean Frost, Santa Clause (Movies), X Ocean Frost
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fire Magic, Original Character(s), Sexual Humor, Uniforms, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanWaterFrost4444/pseuds/OceanWaterFrost4444
Summary: If you are sensitive to references to violence or anything like that, please do not read this story. I don't want to offend anybody, that is not my intentions at all. All credit goes to the creators and actors of the Santa Clause movies. The only credit I wish to keep would be the characters Leecen Carlos, Bella Carlos, Ocean Frost, Katzakai Carlos, and any character that isn't in the Santa Clause movies. On note of Ocean Frost, this is NOT a '!Family Member! X !Family Member!' story. Ocean Frost has no blood relation to Jack Frost in any way. When I created Ocean Frost, I did not intentionally give them the same last names, and nor will that ever be the case. I don't have a real summary because I don't know how this story will turn out. I type and I don't think about what I will type chapters ahead.
Relationships: Bella X Katzakai, Jack Frost (Santa Clause)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1





	One Thing Right (!Santa Clause! Jack Frost X !OC! Ocean Frost)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!!!!:  
> If you are triggered by violence, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **WARNING!!!!:**   
>  ****  
>  If you are triggered by violence, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> January 4th, 2033, Tuesday  
> Between 11:00 and 12:00 A.M.  
> Ocean Age: 22  
> What characters aren't in the prologue will be introduced in the chapters.

An intoxicated laugh escaped from Oceana's lips as she said bye to her half brother, Leecen Carlos "You be careful, Ocean." he warned. She huffed childishly and disappeared out of the front door of the apartment building. She walked down the street wearing a black tank top and black denim boot cut jeans. She wore black Puma Prowls and black spandex gloves. Her hair was a beautiful chocolate brown with electric blue curls at the end. Her hair was flecked with white. Her left eye was a dull blue and her right eye a dull green-blue. Although it was a very cold night of January -exactly twenty-five degrees Fahrenheit- she felt only a tingling sensation on her skin and a warm burst of the flames in her blood inside her chest.

A loud screech of tires on asphalt echoed through the city just a few blocks ahead of where Miss Hokkaido walked. She stopped and looked up from the sidewalk, only to see a man's silhouette a few feet in front of a slick black car's headlights. Oceana gasped and dashed forward, diagonally towards the man. She seemed suddenly sober, and she was. Flames rippled up from her feet, up her legs. Despair flared up the flames inside her blood and caused her to run faster. She ran faster than any human was supposed to be able to run, not quite as fast as Flash, though. Ocean dove one she reached about two feet beside the man. The flames that were now up to her knees sizzled out, and she became unconscious as her head hit the sidewalk on the other side of the asphalt. The last sound she heard was the car drive off, the last thing she saw was the back of her eyelids as she slipped from awareness.


End file.
